Many container designs have been developed for protecting foodstuffs such as cakes, pizzas and the like, some of which also have the capability of minimizing heat exchange with the ambience. However, most fast-delivery pizza houses still utilize thin cardboard boxes of conventional construction. A disadvantage of such boxes is that some of the substances used in the manufacture of the box can leave a characteristic undesirable smell on the food product. Another disadvantage is the fact that the food product cannot be seen without opening the box, thus making it difficult for the customer to verify the order at the time of delivery. Yet another disadvantage of cardboard boxes is their relative bulk, requiring a substantial amount of storage space to store an adequate number for a typical delivery food service. Still another disadvantage is the fact that the cardboard box, with the pizza or other food product inside, cannot or should not be placed in an oven to re-heat the food product, due to the danger of burning the box.
Several alternative container constructions have been developed in the prior art, but these are generally expensive and complex, thus discouraging their use.
Exemplary of this prior art are the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,288, issued Apr. 21, 1964 to Monaco et al; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,103, issued Feb. 18, 1969 to Walsh; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,543, issued Aug. 17, 1982 to Sutton; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,886, issued Nov. 21, 1967 to Tompkins; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,636, issued Feb. 15, 1983 to Hoffman; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,214, issued Nov. 15, 1977 to Mancuso; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,129, issued Jan. 9, 1962 to King.